


Take Care of You

by tsookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, im bad at this sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsookies/pseuds/tsookies
Summary: Camila, a 19 year old almost 20 year old art student living with her best friend Yamaguchi and Hinata, she finds love in the oddest way possible.





	1. the beginning of everything

The calm water ripples as a leaf falls into the clear water. The quiet girl has her hand dipped in the water feeling the cold water surround her hands, she occasionally feels a small fish bite at her hand feeling like a small pinch but she didn't mind.

She was laying down in the middle of the lake resting against the wet and hot wooden platform she had gotten on only a few minutes ago.

Her hair was wet, baby hairs sticking to her forehead, she could hear the music playing from the shore where her friends resided. _My Kind of Woman_ by Mac Demarco had started playing. Her cheek resting on her arm as she was laying on her belly.

She began mouthing the words to the song, it would always weirdly make her feel some sort of nostalgia with just a twinge of sadness.

"Hey Camila, get over here!" one of her friends shouted, he was her closest friend out of the 6 others in the group. His name was Yamaguchi and he was the most wonderful human being she had ever met. He had brown freckles that dusted his face, tanned skin and brown hair with a few pieces that would always stick out.

"Coming!" she yells and dives back into the water swimming towards the shore. As soon as she's back on the shore all of her friends are crowding around a very tall human being, a literal beanpole. Yamaguchi looks at her and squealed running over to her while dragging said beanpole.

"Camila, remember when I told you I had started dating?" the girl nods.

"This is him! Meet Kei, or Tsukishima." The girl examines him _. Blonde hair, glasses, flushed cheek and looking at Yamaguchi._

"Hi Tsukishima. I'm Camila." The girl says, her voice sounding sweet like strawberries and a little bit excited. She sticks out her hand, looking at the 6 foot guy now known as Yamas man.

He nods, takes her hand and shakes it. They both say "nice to finally meet you." and it ends.

She starts walking back towards the water when Yamaguchi grabs her arm.

"We're all going to be leaving at 6, Tsukki invited me to some party with his friends and he- or well _we_ want to know if you would want to tag along?"

The girl thinks for a little bit, _should i go to a party and just drink and hang out with Yamaguchi and possibly meet new people?_ She turns around _, o_ _r just stay at our apartment and probably wallow in my own sadness eating a whole apple pie hanging out with my baby?_

"I don't know Yama, I kind of just want to stay home and chill with nobu." The girl says and Yama pulls a puppy face, pouting his lips and cupping his hands together.

"You're always at home with that cat and the only place you ever go out to other than school is the cafe. I really want you to come and I don't want you to stay home being sad over what happened a year ago."

The girl sighs, i guess it wouldn't hurt to go out. "Fine" Yamaguchi's eyes widen and he smiles, hugs her and thanks her before running off to his boyfriend.

She turns back around and gets into the water swimming towards the platform. _Tonight's going to be one hell of a night_.

 


	2. parties, new faces, cute guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing party scenes, please dont roast me.

The sun is cracking through the shades of the window, it’s already about to be 7 and the sun is starting to disappear from the sky, going down.

I breathe in deeply, the smell of my clean hair and skin coming into my nose. _Strawberries_. My absolute favorite scent other than coconuts when it comes to lotions, shampoos and any other bathing products you can possibly think of.

I sit up on my bed and look at the outfit I had set in front of me hanging by the mirror. Dark colored mom jeans, a white/black striped shirt that was off the shoulders and jelly shoes I had gotten from american apparel on discount.

The outfit looked cute, and I should probably already start changing and doing my makeup and probably dry my hair but I feel so unmotivated.

_Meow_. I look over to see my orange/white fur tabby cat, Nobu. Oh how I loved this child, I stick my hand our and began rubbing his back. He sits right next to me, “What would I do without you, Nobu?” the cat looks at me and then nuzzles his head against my knee.

Truthfully Nobu was my favorite baby in the entire world, he would always come and lay down next to me whenever I was sad. Usually cats don't show much affection but my Nobu was the most affectionate little thing ever.

I can hear a knock at my door and “it's open” I say and Yamaguchi's head peeks in, “Get ready, we’ll be leaving soon.” he says and closes my door. I sigh, _i really don't want to get up._

I quickly get up and sit down on my vanity starting to do my makeup. Just simple eyeliner and a little bit of foundation to cover my dark circles, some lippie I had gotten from colourpop and that was it. I brushed my hair down along with my bangs. _Not bad_.

I look through my jewelry box that was sitting right next to my makeup brush organizer, i grabbed two small golden hoop earrings, remembering the moment when I bought them and Yachi jokingly said,  _"the bigger the hoop, the bigger the hoe."_

I turn to where my outfit was and I stare at it, this would be the first time I would be wearing my mom jeans. Oh well, time to get going.

* * *

 

The house smelled of weed, alcohol and sweat. I was in the kitchen away from the mess of sweaty bodies dancing together to some rap or trap? Song I have never heard of. In my hand was a can of pepsi and next to me was Kenma sitting on the kitchens counter.  

“Let me guess, Yamaguchi dragged you here right?” Kenma asks, not looking up from his phone.

“Not really, he and Tsukishima invited me and he did the puppy eyes and i felt bad rejecting his offer.” I say, and look at him.

Kenmas cat-like eyes glance up at me, “how about you though? You rarely go out too.”

“Eh Kuroo dragged me out here promising there would be pretzels and that he would stay with me but not even 10 minutes here and he’s not by my side and there are no pretzels. _Pure disappointment_.” Kenma says, his eyes squinting in annoyance.

I laugh out loud, “Kenma the bowl full of pretzels is literally right there.” He looks at me and then where my finger is pointing, he shakes his head and I pass the bowl to him.

He begins eating them one by one and the silence sticks for a little bit before we hear a deep voice yell out, “I see you found the pretzels.” we both look up to see who the voice is coming from.

"Not funny, Kuroo.” Kenma huffs out looking at the man named Kuroo. So this is his friend he’s always mentioning.

His friend chuckles and then turns to look at me, then looks at Kenma. “This one of your friends?” Kenma nods, “Camila.” Kuroo’s eyes bulge out.

“So you’re the one that's been stealing my best friend away from me!” My eyes pop out and i almost choke on my pepsi.

“Kuroo, you’re not the only friend I have.” he turns to me, “Please don't take anything this dumbass says seriously,” he gives Kuroo a disapproving look.

I nod and drink the rest of what's left in my pepsi can before moving to throw it away. “I was only kidding, geez Kenma.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes before looking at me, “would like something to drink? Something,  _alcoholic?_ for the both of you, you both look so stiff and out of place."

I look up at him only to see him staring at me intently, “So?” I sigh, I didn’t really want to get drunk but if a guy this cute is willing to make me, of all people a drink, then this is one offer i cannot pass up.

“Sure.” he grins, and then goes onto making my drink.

I look at Kenma and see he put his phone away, “I for one will pass but...one question..are we going to stay here until this ends, Kuroo? I sorta want to go home and play the new game I got..” Kuroos glances at him, while doing the final touches on my drink.

“Ah ah ah, Kenma. You agreed to come so you’re going to stay until I leave, plus I want to get to know your friend a little bit more,” He passes me the cup filled with vodka and sprite, _i think._ “For you, mon chéri.”

I can feel my cheeks heating up, he just said that, oh god that just happened. I take the cup from him and say a silent thank you and take a sip. _Jesus christ this drink is stroooong_ , _if i end up finishing this i'm gonna end up walking out of here stumbling and slurring my damn speech._ My nose scrunches up.

“so, whats a pretty lady like you doing at this party?” Kuroo says.

“My friend sorta dragged me here with his boyfriend, Tsukishima. Frankly, I regret making the choice of coming here since I’m pretty bored and they aren't really playing an good music.”

“Wow, that was blunt..." Kuroo stops for a second, “Maybe you’re just bored because you and Kenma are sitting here, when the real party is in the backyard.”

Me and Kenma look at each other, our eyebrows furrowed.

“And how is the backyard much more better than this?” I say, motioning towards the mass of people dancing, the glowing light and the few people in the kitchen that are probably already passed out of making out heavily against the walls.

He laughs, “Come on you both.” he says, motioning for us to follow him. We both look at each other in unison.

He shows us to the backward. It was better looking than the inside in all honesty. There was less people probably around less than 100. Some standing around talking to their friends, others dancing, some making out, other doing drugs. There were lanterns hanging, a pool with some people in it.

We all walk towards our friends. Yamaguchi and his boyfriend, Hinata and his boyfriend, and the rest were people I did not know. Some kid that looked like an owl, another really pretty boy that i will assume is either his best friend or his boyfriend, Some guy named ‘Iwa-chan’ with an angry expression on his face and some really handsome dude with brown hair that was perfectly done.

A really tall kid that didn’t look japanese, natural (?) grey hair and next to him was this really short kid. Some guy with blonde hair combed back, some piercings on his face. Another really short guy with a piece of blonde dyed hair and his friend next to him. A few other people next to them, jesus christ my friends know a lot of people..

“Oh, I see you’ve finally met Kuroo, Cami.” Yamaguchi says in a rather slurred speech. I nod, “he’s nice.”

“Oho? Bedhead nice? He’s an asshole,” The guy with perfect hair and skin says to me, before getting a little bit closer, “Be careful with him, you might also want to set down some rules with him, he can be real rough in bed.” He whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

My eyes widen, and the guy going by iwa-chan hits him on the head roughly before him and Kuroo both say, “Can it, Oikawa.” so Oikawa it is.

“Don’t listen to him, Camila.” Kuroo says to me nervously. Geez these people sure are an odd bunch of people.

I look at the time on my phone it reads 22:47 _, this sure is going to be one long night._


	3. parties, new faces, cute guys. 《2》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah what, this chapter may be a little bit more interesting. The chapter starts off with a two hour time skip by the way.

By the time the cops had arrived everyone was wasted out of their minds. Except for a few people of course. The group of friends frantically hopped fences trying to escape from whatever was going on.

If cops were going to arrest people they sure as hell didnt want to sit and wait around singing kumbaya. 

"C'mon camila! You're the last one, just hop the fence!" Shouted your new group of friends (some friends, not so new _obviously_.)

Camila looks around nervously, seeing people being pinned down by the police that are now entering the backyard. She suddenly feels arms grabbing her and throwing her on said persons shoulder. 

* * *

 

I'm breathing heavely and pounding on this persons back, "who are you?" 

"It's me Kuroo, you wanted to stick around and get caught but frankly i didnt have it in me to leave you so now we're running to god fucking knows where, also please be quiet sweets i think the cops might even be chasing us." 

I nod and look up to see if anyone at all was chasing us. I perk my ears up a little more to see if i can pick up noises from afar but nothing.

All i can hear is the noise of branches breaking underneath all of my friends feet. 

"Yeah, i think you guys can stop now. It doesnt seem like anyone is chasing us anymore." they all stop and begin to catch their breaths.

Kuroo gently puts me down, "thank you for not leaving me back there i sort of started freaking out." 

"Yeah no shit, you were breathing really fast. Are you okay now?" 

"Just peachy. But...where the fuck are we?" 

I see all of them begin to look around, actually taking in their surroundings. 

"Ya...i think we're lost guys." Oikawa's the first to say. 

"Well no fucking shit sherlock, _"we're lost"_ we all know that. Do any of you have connection? Maybe we can figure out where the fuck we are." Kuroo suggests. 

I quickly slip my phone out of my pocket, unlocking it only to see..."No service." At the top left corner. 

They all look at me like scared puppies and begin to search for their phones.

"Yep, shorty is right, no service. Just. Our. Luc-" Tsukishima was rudely cut off by Oikawa screaming. 

"I have one bar!!!! We can google maps where we are, easy peasy!" I laugh at Oikawa's excitement. 

We all begin to crowd around him looking into his screen, I mean you cant blame us, his phone is the only one that has any bit of service.

"Why the fuck do you have a picture of me as your home screen?" Iwaizumi asks, his eyebrows furrowing and his face contorting, showing a look of disgust.

"Listen Iwa, thats not the point," Oikawa starts, he quickly opens up the google maps app tapping the "current location" button. 

We all analyze the map around us and our current location.

"Oh! We're close to the other party my friends were throwing, do you guys want to go and see if its still up and running?" Oikawa looks around at everyone, a big grin plastered onto his face. 

A chorus of "yes" and "no's" filled the silence. 

Yamaguchi looks up at me, "Do you want to go? Its only 12." 

I can feel my eyes widen but then I look at everyone, quickly looking back at Yamaguchi. "Are you going?" 

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima, to which he quickly shakes his head no.

"Oh uh, then-"

"Hey, just because Yamaguchi isnt going doesnt mean you can't come with us," Kuroo says looking into my eyes, "but of course, if you are uncomfortable and still not used to being around us then thats ok, you're not forced to come with us." 

I look down, _if i go i can spend more time with all of these people, but if i go home right now i can finish watching that new season of narcos and call it a night._

_However, i think i'll go with..._

"Sure, fine, i'll go with you guys. But on one condition, you guys, one of you, i dont care who, cannot leave me alone." They all look at me before looking at each other as if they were somehow communicating telepathically.

"I volunteer as tribute." says Kuroo, the group groaning and cringing at what he had just said.

"Alright then, lets get to it."

We bid walk to where the party was being held at and big the friends that were leaving goodbye before finally entering.

* * *

"Yeah so, thats the story of how a squirrel came into my car accidentally and now its my pet." 

I can see peoples noses wrinkle in disgust. 

"I know for a fact having a squirrel as a pet is not safe, i mean like what if you get rabies or something?" 

"Oikawa, how am i going to get rabies? The squirrel has never scratched me or tried to. I doubt it would want to hurt me."

"But Bokuto that doesnt mean it wont eventually attack you."

"Akaashi, I thought you were with this whole raising a squirrel thing." 

"Uh-oh degected bokuto, no good, goodbye now." Oikawa and a few others get up and walk away from the circle.

"Bokuto, i think you having a squirrel is such a great thing, make sure you take it to a vet to get it checked out and to get its shots as well. I remember a while ago I rescued my cat, he was starving and still a baby and everyone thought i was crazy because it was a stray. Im sure you'll be fine."

Bokuto looks at me with tears of joy in his eyes, engulfing me in a hug. 

"Thank you so much, you're so sweet no wonder why youre friends with Yamaguch."

I nod smiling, before Akaashi whispers something into Bokutos ears and dragging him to somewhere upstairs.

"And then there were two," 

I look at Kuroo and laugh, giving him a light push.

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"Really? I thought maybe Kenma would have brought him up since he's always over and is practically the second owner of the cat." 

"Cross my heart yo, he never once told me anything about your cat. Whats his name anyways?"

"Nobu. Such a lovely cat, if you want someday you can come over and see him, either that or i send you pictures of him."

He looks like hes thinking for a second before saying, "I think i'll settle for both." 

"Alright then."

A comfortable silence suddenly surrounds us, it wasnt uncomfortable where I scrambled my mind trying to figure out what to say next, we were simply enjoying each others presence. 

Our fingertips were touching, and my head was resting on the wall behind me.

"So I never asked but, are you in school?"

"Oh, yeah I am actually. Are you?"

He laughs, "Yeah, i'll be finishing next year. What are you studying?"

"Im an art major, doing graphic design and motion graphics, i've already landed a huge internship with Toei Animation." 

"Impressive," Kuroo takes a swig of his beer, licks his lips and says "I'm actually doing biochemistry. Its been my favorite subject since I was young. Always intrigued by it, you know?"

I nod, "I would have never thought you would be into science" I breathe before quickly adding a "No offense of course."

"No offense taken, people usually get that feeling too so you're not the only one." He fiddles with my fingertips before asking, "How old are you, whens your birthday?" 

I laugh, "how old do i look?"

He hums, "17."

I laugh, a little longer now. "Wrong! I'm 19. I was born on April 13."

He nods, "Nice." 

"How old are you?" 

"21. Shocking? No probably not. I feel like im so old."

"Yeah, old man."

We laugh and ask each other a few more questions, occasionally getting up to get more drinks or fiddling with each others fingers.

In the next few hours I feel like I know him more and feel so interested in him. Interest bubbling inside of me wanting know more and more about him. 

We shift off into having a different conversation, mostly sharing our views with what seems to sound like skate rock playing in the backgroud mixing with the sound of people talking.. and then the night is over. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! This is my second time writing a fic, on this website at least. I created and discontinued "three boys one pastry" forever ago but i decided to give this whole writing thing a try again, i might get dismotivated but I really want to finish this one off. One thing I should add is that Camila is a 19 year old girl that is half japanese and half mexican. She speaks both languages and more and is very interested in arts and is even attending art school. She's best friends with Yamaguchi. The way this story is set is that Camila meets our favorite freckled face baby in her first year of college because they were classmates and ever since then they became close like peas in a pod, said girl has not met anyone else other than Tsukki (now), Kenma (upperclassmen at her school, but since shes taking advanced classes she has one with him.) And Hinata. Anyways!!! I hope thats not too confusing and I hope you guys stick to this fanfic I promise i'll try my best! I will update regularly so see you all in the comments and stuff, goodbye


End file.
